


Early Dawn

by Esselle



Series: Hunger [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (vaguely medieval setting), A/B/O-lite, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "Stop squirming," Kageyama ordered, and Shouyou froze at his command, still giggling helplessly. "I'm suffering, and you're barely taking this seriously.""You've been suffering for five minutes, tops," Shouyou said. "You're supposed to be making passionate love to me, not tickling me.""You aremine,"Kageyama murmured, kissing across his collarbone, and down his chest. "Mine to tickle as much as I desire." '--Even now that they are together, they still long for each other. Fortunately, it is swiftly satisfied.





	Early Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 Kinktober #19: Olphactophila/Somnophilia
> 
> Sappy domestic _Hunger_ -verse smut!

One of the best parts about the small cabin in the woods wasn't the pine scent that drifted through the windows in the mornings, or the cheerful fire that warmed it in the evenings, or the fragrant herbal teas and spices stored away about the kitchen in little hidden nooks. All these things were very good, but they weren't the best part.

The best part for Shouyou, without a doubt, was waking up every morning next to Kageyama.

Waking up, being reminded before he opened his eyes of where he was—pressed up against the warmth and the solidness of Kageyama, his huge body curled protectively around Shouyou as he held him, skin smooth under Shouyou's fingertips. The smell of him, comfort and safety and belonging, rich like earth and crushed pine; bright like dewdrops in the early dawn light. Shouyou could wake and smell that every day, and still long for it in its absence.

But some days, it wasn't slowly and softly next to Kageyama that he woke. Some days it was… different. Though no less good.

It was _very_ different, one still-misty spring morning, over a year after Shouyou had first met Kageyama. Normally, Kageyama was gentle rousing him from sleep, if he wanted him. But that morning…

"What _—Tobio—_ " Shouyou gasped, still blinking sleep from his eyes, head spinning, as he was jolted awake by a sensation of overwhelming pleasure.

Kageyama was lying between his legs, hands holding Shouyou tightly, possessively. His touch was so _hot,_ like he was burning. Even half asleep, in a daze, Shouyou wanted to be set alight. And his wish was granted, as Kageyama sucked a messy trail across the most intimate parts of his body, below his hardening cock and in between the swell of his ass.

"Oh— _oh,_ good—morning—" Shouyou panted, breaking off into a cry as Kageyama circled his entrance with his tongue. Slowly, he licked inside of Shouyou, a deep rumble of a moan vibrating from his chest as he sucked at the Lamb's entrance, lapping up Shouyou's slick arousal. Shouyou twisted his hands in the sheets, voice cracking on a sob. It was so _early,_ his head was still foggy—filled with the soft haze of sleep that made everything that was happening slow and dripping with pleasure.

Kageyama bit one of Shouyou's ass cheeks, hard enough to make him jerk in surprise, gasping as he arched his back off the bed.

"Sorry," Kageyama whispered, pressing his face against Shouyou's thigh in apology. He sounded hoarse, rough, like he was parched, in desperate need of water… or…

Shouyou propped himself up, shakily, and Kageyama sat, too; pulling himself higher to bury his face in Shouyou's hair. He whined softly when Shouyou put his hands to his cheeks, and his neck. He could feel the heat rolling off Kageyama's bare skin in waves.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama said again, rubbing his forehead against Shouyou's face, and the side of his neck, hiding in the crook of Shouyou's shoulder and inhaling deeply. He was drenched in sweat.

Kageyama didn't get embarrassed by things like this much anymore, especially not since he had learned how deeply Shouyou felt for him, how intensely his feelings matched Kageyama's own. He never had to be embarrassed about wanting Shouyou—but Shouyou knew sometimes, when he was having trouble keeping himself in check, he couldn't help feeling ashamed.

"Tobio… your heat came again?" Shouyou murmured, stroking his hair. Kageyama nodded, and Shouyou bit his lip, his own pulse quickening. "It's been a long time…"

"Yes," Kageyama breathed, and Shouyou sighed in longing. It wasn't that he enjoyed that Kageyama was struggling, but they were _together_ now, and last time…

Last time Shouyou hadn't quite gotten to appreciate the Wolf at the peak of his hunger.

"You can have me," Shouyou said, and Kageyama groaned. He was so afraid to lose control, always mindful of his size and strength, but Shouyou had never been scared. He was eager; excited. He wanted to be overwhelmed. "Tobio, _please…_ let me be what you need…"

That was all it took. Kageyama pushed him down against the bed, and Shouyou keened in pleasure as the Wolf ran his big hands down the length of his body, over his chest and stomach, brushing over his throbbing cock. Shouyou's toes curled in the sheets, as Kageyama dragged his long fingers shakily over his legs, wrapped his hands around his thighs.

"Don't you—w-want to be in me—" Shouyou gasped. He wanted Kageyama's hands on him, too; but he could remember the first time he'd gone into heat after Kageyama had Claimed him, how urgent and all-encompassing it had been.

Kageyama nodded, gazing down at him, eyes dark. "I do. But I… I need this." And Shouyou knew what he meant; there were times when he wanted nothing more than to be touching Kageyama, memorizing more of the way his body felt under Shouyou's hands.

"Then I'm here, Tobio," he said, reaching up to lace his arms behind Kageyama's neck. "I'm yours, so you can touch me. All you want…"

Kageyama growled, diving down, and Shouyou shrieked, half startled and half gleeful when Kageyama mouthed at the curve of his jaw messily.

"Stop squirming," Kageyama ordered, and Shouyou froze at his command, still giggling helplessly. "I'm _suffering,_ and you're barely taking this seriously."

"You've been suffering for five minutes, tops," Shouyou said. "You're supposed to be making passionate love to me, not tickling me."

"You are _mine,_ " Kageyama murmured, kissing across his collarbone, and down his chest. "Mine to tickle as much as I desire."

"You're terrible," Shouyou said, and whimpered as Kageyama brushed the tip of his nose in a circle over his nipple, before taking it in his mouth to torture it with his tongue. "That's more like it— _oh,_ oh, Tobio, there—"

As Kageyama worried at his nipple, he slipped a finger down to tease at Shouyou's entrance before pushing inside him steadily, deeper and deeper. Shouyou tipped his head back, mouth falling open in a silent moan as Kageyama stretched him.

"I'm ready—" he gasped. "I can take you now, I'm ready—"

"You aren't," Kageyama admonished him, but his voice was strangled. He sounded like he was in agony.

"So?" Shouyou challenged. "Isn't that when it's best?" He liked when it was still nearly too tight; when Kageyama filled him up almost to breaking, when Shouyou felt like he was being spread open around that enormous cock.

"You're so—" Kageyama groaned, and then seemingly gave up. He rolled Shouyou onto his side and pulled him close to his chest.

It felt like being lit up from the inside, right from his center, when Kageyama entered him—still a little too slowly, a little too carefully, and Shouyou arched his back, whispering his name, begging him for more, faster, _hurry—_ Kageyama rolled his hips, buried himself inside, so thick and so hot it made Shouyou's eyes prick with tears at how _much_ it was.

"Feels perfect—" Shouyou told him, barely a whisper—it was hard to breathe the words out. _"So_ good— _ah—"_

"You're okay?" Kageyama mumbled. His voice trembled, so great was his restraint. Still, he pressed kisses to the back of Shouyou's neck, the shell of his ear, his bare shoulder. He moved slowly inside him, and even that, the unrelenting pressure inside Shouyou, was enough to bring him to the edge.

"Stop—holding back—" Shouyou demanded. _"Let me take care of you."_

"Fuck—" Kageyama swore, before rocking into him, hard enough to make Shouyou cry out. He threw a hand back, pushed his fingers into Kageyama's hair, and Kageyama pressed his face to Shouyou's shoulder. "You feel amazing—you feel—I'm—"

His breath whispered over the Mark on Shouyou's shoulder, the permanent impression of his bite, right before he closed his teeth over it—not hard enough to break the skin, but enough for Shouyou to _feel—_ and he felt everything, from Kageyama.

He sobbed, a loud, desperate cry. It filled him, the intensity of Kageyama's need, and more than that, how much he wanted to satisfy Shouyou, how much he ached to please him.

Shouyou's release hit him just before Kageyama found his own, unable to hold on any longer as Shouyou clenched tightly around him, moaning out his name. It was amazing, having Kageyama spill inside him—hot and thick, lasting longer than usual. Kageyama was nearly silent, holding onto him crushingly tight, like to let Shouyou go was unthinkable. But finally, the soft sound of his shaky gasping quieted in Shouyou's ear, until Kageyama lay still behind him, his grip relenting, his breath evening out.

"Better?" Shouyou murmured, and Kageyama nodded slowly. "Can you make us breakfast now?"

The Wolf snorted. After a long moment, he sat up, and then muscled Shouyou into his arms, scooping him out of the bed. Shouyou whined.

"No," Kageyama told him, "you're coming with me."

"I'm sleepy, still," Shouyou protested. "You never let me help, anyway."

"And I'm still not going to," Kageyama said. "But I need you nearby."

"How come?"

"In case," Kageyama said, "I can't make it through cooking breakfast."

"Oh." Shouyou blinked up at him, and then settled docilely against his chest. "Okay."

He supposed he could forego his lie-in, in that case. Kageyama was, after all, quite irresistible when he was cooking.

And Shouyou was always hungry.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (And then Kageyama was so distracted he burned breakfast for the first time ever)
> 
> If you'd like to check out more 2017 KageHina Kinktober stories, you can find them all in **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)**. 
> 
> The 2016 collection is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
